The Other
The Other was a servant of Thanos. The character first appeared in The Avengers and was portrayed by Alexis Denisoff. History At an unknown point in time, the Other met with Thanos and became his personal servant. It is presumed that the Other supplied Thanos with the Chitauri army and the Chiauri scepter. When Loki was banished from Asgard, he made a deal with the Other and Thanos to retrieve the Tesseract for them. In exchange, the Other offered Loki command of the Chitauri army and gave him the scepter. The Avengers In the opening of the film, the Other told Thanos that the Tesseract had awakened, and that Loki was ready to lead the Chitauri; promising that the universe would be his. After Loki arrived on Earth through a portal opened by the Tesseract, he contacted the Other via the Chitauri scepter. The Other told Loki that the Chitauri were growing restless, and that his ambition was little and born of childish need because he wanted to conquer Earth, as opposed to the "greater worlds" that the Tesseract would unveil. When Loki reminded the Other that he and Thanos did not have the Tesseract yet, the Other nearly attacked him. After Loki confirmed that he did not threat, the Other told the God of Mischief that Thanos would make him know a whole new kind of suffering should he fail. When the Chitauri were defeated by the Avengers and Loki was taken back to Asgard for his crimes, the Other told Thanos that the humans were too "unruly" to be ruled, and that to challenge them would be to "court death". Guardians of the Galaxy The Other communicated with Ronan the Accuser via a hologram and informed him that Gamora had betrayed him during her mission to recover the Orb of Morag, and that Thanos required his presence at once. When Ronan arrived at the Sanctuary to discuss the betrayal of Gamora, Ronan began laying his grievances against the Mad Titan. Insulted by this, the Other demanded that Roan show respect and lower his tone. An annoyed Ronan then used the Universal Weapon to snap the Other's neck; rotating his head 180 degrees and killing him instantly. Notes *In a deleted scene from The Avengers, Loki communicates with the Other via the Chitauri scepter after the portal is opened and the Chitauri invade New York City. *While it was never directly confirmed in the films, it is presumed that the Other was a part of the Chitauri species. Both the Other and the Chitauri warriors have two thumbs on each hand and share similar facial characteristics. Also, the portions of the Other's torso not covered by his robe resemble the Chitauri warriors. *The Other wears a gold/bronze object around his face that resembles a muzzle and wears similar light armor on his chest. However, these were apparently added digitally during post-production, as the actual costume worn by Alexis Denisoff did not bare the muzzle or armor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8U2QB9wPBAI References Category:Movie Aliens Category:Hostile Aliens Category:Chitauri Category:Humanoid Category:Marvel Aliens